König Vortigern
König Vortigern ist der Hauptschurke aus dem 2017 erschienenen Film King Arthur: Legend of the Sword. Er ist der jüngere Bruder von König Uther Pendragon der sich aus Eifersucht mit dem Magier Mordred verbündete, um den Thron seines Bruders an sich zu reißen. Nachdem er den Thron mithilfe von dunkler Magie erobert hat, beginnt Vortigern einen düsteren Turm zu bauen, der seine Magie verstärken und seine Macht festigen soll. Gleichzeitig versucht der tyrannische Herrscher, den Sohn seines Bruders - Arthur - zu finden und zu töten, da dieser seine Regentschaft bedroht. Er wurde von Jude Law dargestellt. [Anmerkung: Für den gleichnamigen von Rutger Hauer gespielten Schurken im Fantasy-Zweiteiler Merlin von 1998 - siehe Hauptartikel Lord Vortigern.] Biographie Vergangenheit Eifersüchtig auf die Macht seines Bruders Uther, dem König, schloss Vortigern einen Pakt mit dem Magier Mordred. Dieser begann daraufhin, Camelot zu attackieren. Der Plan war es, Uther von Mordred töten zu lassen damit Vortigern und Mordred danach gemeinsam herrschen können. Während Mordreds Angriff auf Camelot versucht Vortigern, seinen Bruder Uther davon abzuhalten, sich ihm entgegenzustellen. Er behauptet, dass Mordred es akzeptieren würde, wenn Uther sich ergeben würde, aber Uther händigt Vortigern lediglich seine Krone aus, die dieser aufbewahren soll, und stürzt sich in die Schlacht. Uther kehrt siegreich zurück und konnte Mordred im Kampf töten. Nach Mordreds Scheitern schließt Vortigern einen Pakt mit dämonischen Wasserhexen, die ihm verraten dass ihm sein Wunsch nach Macht erfüllt wird, wenn er eine geliebte Person in einer gefluteten Geheimkammer unterhalb des Schlosses opfert. Umsturz Nach dem Ende des Kampfs wird ein Kriegsrat in Camelot eingehalten. Es wird besprochen, wie mit Mordreds Volk umgegangen werden soll, und es wird kritisiert dass Vortigern begonnen hat, diese bereits massenweise zu exekutieren. Bill wirft ein, dass Vortigern einst ein Freund der Magier war und sogar mit Mordred studiert hat, aber Vortigern erwidert dass dies auf Befehl seines Vaters geschah. König Uther beendet den Disput schließlich und und befiehlt Vortigern, seine Angriffe auf die Magier einzustellen. Mordred begibt sich in eine unterirdische Krypta, wo er seine Truppen versammelt um einen Umsturz gegen seinen Bruder Uther zu starten. Dafür opfert er sogar seine eigene Frau und ersticht sie tränenüberströmt in der unterirdischen Geheimkammer, was ihm magische Kräfte verleiht. Danach verfolgt er als dämonenhafter Ritter seinen Bruder Uther zu den Docks, der seine Familie in Sicherheit bringen will. Mit einem Speerwurf tötet Vortigern Uthers Frau, woraufhin sich dieser im Kampf stellt. Uther ermöglicht es somit seinem Sohn, in einem kleinen Boot zu entkommen, er wird aber von Vortigern im Kampf getötet. Vortigern rammt dem tödlich verwundeten Uther Excalbur, welches er Uther abgenommen hat, in den Rücken, ist aber überrascht als Uthers Körper plötzlich zu Stein wird und die Holzplanken unter ihm wegbrechen, woraufhin Uther und Excalibur ins Hafenbecken stürzen. Nach dem Tod seines Bruders wird Vortigern zum König gekrönt. Vortigern beginnt, seine Macht auszudehnen, die Magier auszulöschen, angrenzende Königreiche zu versklaven und die Bevölkerung von seiner neuen Stadtwache - den Black Legs - terrorisieren zu lassen, während er gleichzeitig eine Festungs-Turm für sich errichten lässt. Dieser Turm verstärkt Vortigerns dämonische Macht, je höher er gebaut wird - bei Vollendung des Turms wird Vortigern die Macht Mordreds erreicht haben. Während der Bauarbeiten sinkt aber der Wasserstand im Hafenbecken, woraufhin Excalibur im Felsen offenbart wird. Daraufhin kehrt Vortigern in die Geheimkammer zurück, wo er sich wieder mit den Hexen trifft. Er erinnert sie an ihre Abmachung und will wissen, warum der Wasserpegel gesunken ist. Die Hexen behaupten, dass Vortigern selbst schuld ist, da er den Jungen und das Schwert verloren hat. Die Hexen raten ihm, den Jungen zu finden und zu töten; nur dann wird ihm das Schwert gehorchen. Entsprechend lässt Vortigern Jungen im passenden Alter aus dem ganzen Reich nach Camelot bringen, woraufhin sie alle am Schwert ziehen müssen. Allerdings bewegt sich das Schwert bei keinem von ihnen. Treffen mit Arthur Der Hauptmann von Vortigerns Soldaten, Mercia, berichtet Vortigern, dass bisher keiner der versammelten Jungen das Schwert ziehen konnte. Er verrät auch, dass die Bevölkerung unruhig wird und dass mehr Rebellen-Graffiti in den Straßen auftaucht. Als Vortigerns Magd Maggie den Raum betritt befiehlt Vortigern ihr, näher zu treten. Als Vertreterin des Volkes in ihrer Gruppe soll Maggie Vortigern die Frage beantworten, ob das Volk ihn liebt. Maggie weicht der Frage aus indem sie behauptet dass sie ihn liebt und dass dies bedeutet, dass das Volk ihn ebenfalls lieben muss. Zufriedengestellt erlaubt Vortigern ihr wegzutreten, und wendet sich dann wieder Mercia zu. Mercia gibt zu, dass er fürchtet dass sie zu weit gehen aber Vortigern befiehlt ihm, den Turm um jeden Preis fertigzustellen. Als Arthur das Schwert schließlich aus dem Stein zieht, verliert er das Bewusstsein und wird in Vortigerns Verließ gebracht. Als er zu sich kommt sitzt Vortigern in seiner Zelle und merkt an, dass dies also Uthers Sohn ist. Er ist überrascht dass es Arthur nicht nur gelungen ist, in der Gasse zu überleben, er ist sogar zu einem stattlichen Mann herangewachsen. Verwundert behauptet Arthur dass Vortigern den falschen Mann haben muss, aber Vortigern erwidert dass das Schwert nur von Uther Pendragon oder seinem direkten Erben gezogen werden kann. Vortigern behauptet dass Arthur die Macht des Schwerts gespürt haben muss, diese nur einfach nicht kontrollieren konnte. Arthur versucht nun, Vortigern zu überzeugen dass er ihm keine Probleme machen wird und Vortigern ihn einfach gehen lassen kann, Vortigern behauptet aber dass dies nicht so einfach sein wird. Er verrät dass Vortigerns Männer Arthus Zuhause durchsucht haben um herauszufinden, was für eine Art Mann Arthur ist, und dass sie erkannt haben dass er stolz, aber auch gutherzig ist. Vortigern fragt abwesend, was für eine Art Mann Arthur wohl geworden wäre, wenn er das Königreich geerbt hätte, und verlässt die Zelle dann. Arthur fragt, was nun mit ihm geschehen wird, und Vortigern erwidert dass er zur Legende werden wird. Vortigern lässt Arthur nun in den Palast hochbringen, um ihn vor den Augen der Bevölkerung hinzurichten. Zuvor lässt er im Beisein Arthurs noch eine der Prostituierten töten, bei denen Arthur aufgewachsen ist. Kurz darauf lässt Vortigern Arthur auf den Balkon seines Palasts bringen, wo seine Soldaten sowie hunderte Zivilisten vor ihm stehen. Unter ihnen sind auch die restlichen Prostituierten, bei denen Arthur aufgewachsen ist. Während das Volk Vortigerns Namen schreit, verrät dieser ihnen spöttisch dass ihr wahrer König, Arthur, das Schwert aus dem Stein gezogen hat. Vortigern lässt seinen Herald Mercia Arthur ankündigen und verspotten und setzt sich selbst auf einen Stuhl, um Arthurs Hinrichtung beizuwohnen. Diese wird aber durch das Eingreifen der Rebellen, einschließlich einiger Magier, verhindert. Als er die Magie spürt, bricht Vortigern zusammen, und wird von seinen Soldaten ins Innere gebracht. Arthur entkommt erfolgreich mit dem Widerstand und Excalibur. Niederlage Arthur schließt sich dem Widerstand an und gemeinsam beginnen sie, Vortigerns Projekte zu sabotieren. So versenken sie die Barken, die Steine für den Bau seines Turms liefern, befreien Sklaven die beim Turmbau helfen sollen und brennen auch Vortigerns Lieblingspalast nieder. Dies alles führt dazu, dass Vortigerns Macht bald von seinen Verbündeten in Frage gestellt wird. Daher will Vortigern ein Treffen aller Barone einberufen, da er auf ihre Loyalität angewiesen ist. Er selbst will mit Barke nach Londinium reisen, wo das Treffen stattfinden soll, worüber der Widerstand von der Spionin Maggie in Kenntniss gesetzt wird. Bevor er aufbricht lädt Vortigern aber noch seine dämonische Magie in seinem Turm auf, der kurz vor der Fertigstellung steht. Während er auf seiner Barke nach Londinium reist, spricht Vortigern mit Maggie. Er nennt sie ein wichtiges Werkzeug in den richtigen Händen, und offenbart dass er über ihr Wirken im Widerstand Bescheid weiß. Daher sind die Informationen, die Maggie dem Widerstand übermittelt hat, falsch und wurden absichtlich von Vortigern gestreut. Ein Double verlässt die Barke, um ein Attentat vom Widerstand auszulösen, aber der Widerstand erkennt die Falle und erschießt darum nicht den falschen König, sondern Mercia. Zudem gelingt es Arthur während seiner Flucht erstmals, Excalibur unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Nach dem gescheiterten Attentat durchsuchen die Back Lacks die Stadt nach den Tätern. Obwohl Arthur und der Großteil seiner Männer fliehen können, können Vortigern und der miese John den verletzten Widerständler Back Lack finden. Vortigern entschuldigt sich für das Eindringen in Back Lacks Haus und offenbart, dass sie Back Lack vom Tatort gefolgt sind. Er will von Back Lack wissen, wohin der Widerstand geflohen ist, wird aber unterbrochen als Back Lacks Sohn in den Raum stürmt. Auf Vortigerns Nachfrage behauptet der Junge clevererweise, lediglich die Putzkraft zu sein und in keinem besonderen Verhältnis zu Back Lack zu stehen, und bleibt selbst ruhig als Vortigern droht, Back Lack die Ohren abzuschneiden. Als Vortigern Back Lack dann provokant die Klinge ans Ohr hält schreit der Junge dann aber doch auf. Ein weiterer Widerständler stürzt in den Raum und packt den Jungen, kann aber nicht verhindern dass Vortigern Back Lack die Kehle durchschneidet. Nach Back Lacks Tod gelingt dem Rest des Widerstands die Flucht per Boot. Zudem bricht in der Bevölkerung ein Aufstand aus, den Vortigern brutal niederschlagen lässt. Er befiehlt seinen Männern, den Widerstand noch in der selben Nacht auszulöschen, und reitet dann begleitet von seinen Leibwächtern davon. Allerdings brechen nicht nur in Londinium, sondern im ganzen Land Aufstände gegen Vortigern aus, woraufhin der Widerstand beschließt, dass es Zeit wird Vortigerns Festung zu erobern und seiner Tyrannei ein Ende zu setzen. Während diese Pläne gemacht werden, erfährt Vortigern von einem Gefangenen, wo sich das Hauptquartier des Widerstands befindet, und lässt alle abschlachten, während Arthur und die anderen Anführer unterwegs sind. Die Zauberin des Widerstands, sowie Back Lacks Sohn, lässt er aber nach Camelot bringen. Er lässt einen Soldaten in der Höhle zurück, der Arthur die Nachricht übermittelt dass beide sterben werden, wenn Arthur sich nicht ergibt. Anstelle von Arthur taucht aber der Anführer des Widerstands, Sir Bedivere, als Botschafter in Vortigerns Festung auf. Er händigt Vortigern Excalibur aus, verrät aber dass Arthur nicht kommen wird, bis er weiß das sich die Zauberin und der Junge in Sicherheit befinden. Als Beweis lässt Vortigern die Zauberin mit Bedivere laufen, droht aber den Jungen zu töten wenn sich Arthur am nächsten Tag nicht ergeben hat. Am nächsten Tag taucht Arthur tatsächlich in der Festung auf und ergibt sich Vortigern. Arthur wird von den Black Legs in den Thronsaal gebracht und ohne große Rede, beschließt Vortigern die Sache schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Er zwingt Arthur auf die Knie und zückt Excalibur, bemerkt aber plötzlich eine Schlange, die von der Magierin gesandt wurde. Zwar kann Vortigern die Schlange mit Excalibur erschlagen, dabei fährt das Schwert aber in die Felssäule ein, an der die Schlange hing. Vortigern kann das Schwert nun nicht mehr herausziehen, da dies nur Arthur möglich ist. Im selben Moment schickt die Magierin eine zweite Schlange in den Thronsaal, nur dass diese gigantisch ist und Vortigerns Soldaten problemlos tötet. Nachdem seine Soldaten gefallen sind und die Bevölkerung in Rebellion aufbricht, flieht Vortigern in die Gemächer seiner Tochter. Diese erdolcht er - genau wie ihre Mutter - um sie den Wasserhexen zu opfern um noch weitere magische Kräfte zu erhalten und seine drohende Niederlage noch abzuwehren. Finaler Kampf Während seine Festung fällt schleppt Vortigern die Leiche seiner Tochter in seinen Turm, an dessen Fuß die unterirdische Kammer liegt, in der er auch einst seine Tochter tötete. Die Wasserhexen nehmen das Opfer an und verleihen dem König neue Stärke. Gleichzeitig betritt Arthur mit Excalibur die zentrale Kammer des Turms, was dazu führt dass Excalibur - welches durch den Stab von Mordred geschmiedet wurde - das Ritual um den Turm vervollständigt. Vortigern hat nun die Kraft Mordreds, und nimmt erneut die Form des schattenhaften Dämonenkriegers an um sich seinem Neffen zu stellen. Als Arthur sich umdreht, ist der Turm plötzlich verschwunden und er, Vortigern und die Plattform, auf der sie sich befinden, stehen inmitten eines tosenden Ozeans. Vortigern wirft einen Feuerball auf Arthur den dieser zwar mit Excalibur abwehren kann, durch den er aber von den Füßen geworfen wird. Vortigern setzt nach und schlägt mit seiner doppelten Sichel nach Arthur. Die beiden liefern sich ein Duell und schließlich kann Vortigern Arthur einen mächtigen Schlag verpassen, der ihn zu Boden streckt. Er behauptet, dass das Schwert nun ihm gehört, Arthur kann sich aber ein weiteres Mal aufraffen. Erneut kommt es zum Kampf, aber diesmal ist es Arthur, der neue Kraft gefunden hat, ein Leichtes, Vortigerns Schläge abzuwehren. Während des Kampfs erinnert Arthur Vortigern daran, dass dieser einst gefragt hat, was Arthur antreibt. Arthur offenbart nun, dass es Vortigern ist und dass alles, was in Arthurs Leben geschehen ist, Vortigerns Werk ist. Während er redet kann Arthur Vortigern diverse tiefe Schnitte verpassen und ihm schließlich Excalibur in die Brust rammen. Sterbend sinkt Vortigern auf seinem Altar zusammen, der daraufhin zerbricht. Dort stirbt Vortigern und mit seinem Tod stürzt auch sein magischer Turm in sich zusammen, der dadurch Vortigerns Grabkammer wird. Galerie MordredAlsRitter.png|Vortigern als Ritter unter Uther MordredTötetFrau.png|Vortigern tötet seine Frau VortigernSchwertSichtbar.png|Vortigern, Mercia und John sehen Excalibur im Hafenbecken VortigernDenkt-0.png|Vortigern überlegt VortigernKrone.png|Vortigern trifft den gefangenen Arthur VortigernTrifftArthur.png|Vortigern spricht mit Arthur VortigernAlsKönig.png|Vortigern adressiert das Volk VortigernRede.png|Vortigern beobachtet die Hinrichtung VortigernVerhört.png|Vortigern verhört Back Lack VortigernDämon.png|Vortigern nimmt seine Dämonenform an VortigernKampfbereit.png|Vortigern ist bereit zum Kampf VortigernTod.png|Vortigern stirbt en:King Vortigern Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Verwandter des Helden Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Tot